


Three Musketeers Plus One

by the_glare_you_see



Category: Barbie - All Media Types, Barbie and the Three Musketeers (2009)
Genre: Coworkers - Freeform, F/F, Musketeers, Not Canon Compliant, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, The Author Regrets Nothing, bear with me pls, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: Their relationship wasn't traditional or practical but it was theirs, and that was all that really mattered in the end.OrIn which Corinne is a clumsy child, Renee is bad at feelings, Aramina is a little shit (in the best way possible), and Viveca is shy as hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently watched this movie again and I was like:
> 
> 1) I'm pretty sure Viveca made me bi
> 
> 2) I ship these 4 holy shoii (PrInCe LoUiS w H o ?)
> 
> and voila-
> 
> i made this
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \- Zen

The mud was uncomfortable and sticky against her legs, hips, and torso and Viveca violently went through every curse and swear word she knew as she stalked up to the servant's entrance. In front of her, she saw her partners, Aramina, a pretty redhead in a green frock, and Renee, a dark beauty in a blue frock, waiting outside, looking worse for wear. She climbed up the last few steps and paused before surging forward to hug them and attempt to kiss them senseless, not even considering the fact that they were outside in plain sight.

“Viveca!” Aramina exclaimed, attempting to gently shove her off, “Viveca we’re in _public!”_

“I see you’ve lost some of your shyness,” Renee quipped, fondly stroking the top of Viveca’s head before pushing slightly on her shoulder. Viveca blushed and stepped back, finally taking in what they looked like. Her normally straight posture slumped and she groaned.

"You ran into her too, _non?"_ Viveca asked as she attempted to brush the mud off the front of her purple skirt yet again. She didn't even want to think about what the back looked like. Aramina winced as she tugged a rose out of her arm while Renee furiously wrung out her skirt, 

"This was my last clean dress!" Aramina moaned and Viveca smiled sympathetically.

"I lost my bow and got soaked in water, along with my violin," Renee muttered and was about to continue complaining when Madam de Bossè called for them. Reluctantly, Viveca led the way into the corridor, a frown marring her mocha features. She faced her boss and saw a blonde girl with blue eyes in a very familiar color of red holding a uniform in her hands standing near the wall. Viveca inhaled sharply and glared.

_"These_ are you're late and… messy coworkers." Madame de Bossè said, "Viveca." 

Viveca growled and clenched her hands. The blonde girl took a step back.

"Aramina."

The normally sweet-tempered redhead was glaring daggers and the blonde winced.

"Renee."

Viveca could sense the tension spread throughout the dark girl's body and she fought back the urge to slip to Renee's side and hold her. The blond girl was now looking at the floor in shame.

"Meet Corinne," Madame de Bossè said and Viveca arched a brow. _Corinne._ She thought, turning the name over in her head. When Madame de Bossè had finished degrading them and strutted off to harass Hèlène, Corinne broke the silence.

"I- I'm so-" She stuttered before Viveca cut her off.

_"Comme c'est terrible!"_ She exclaimed running a hand down her face, remembering a second too late that she was covered in mud. She gritted her teeth and silently mourned the fate of her frock.

"Argh-- rose breaker!" Aramina exclaimed thrusting her broken rose in Corinne's face.

_"You!"_ Renee growled as she took a threatening step forward.

"I- I really am sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" She asked, clutching her uniform. Viveca scanned her up and down before walking in a slow circle around Corinne.

"She should wash _all_ the draperies in the _ballroom,"_ Viveca said, turning to face the other two with a smirk on her face.

"No! She should dust _every_ book in the _library,"_ Aramina replied while twirling the broken rose in her hand and Viveca felt her smirk grow.

"Wait," Renee said as she sauntered towards Corinne, "I have the _perfect_ job for her."

\-------

"Mina, you're dress is fine, at least it doesn't have mud stains on it!" Viveca exclaimed stopping her sweeping to gesture at her dress with disdain.

"I know, but you _just_ fixed it! And now I've gone and ruined it again," Aramina sighed as she leaned against the wall, her feather duster dangling from her right hand.

"It wasn't your fault," Renee said on her way to the cupboard with an armful of dishes, "it wasn't any of our faults that we ruined our uniforms."

_"Mon cher,"_ Viveca said as she leaned her broom against the stone wall, "don't fret it's nothing I can't fix." Aramina looked up with a pout and Viveca glanced around before placing a light kiss on the redhead's lips. Aramina's lips twitched into a smile and Viveca winked.

"Renee," Aramina whined and the eldest of the three faked a sigh before placing the dishes down on the counter and going over to peck Aramina on the lips as well.

"What about me?" Viveca asked, innocently batting her lashes. Renee rolled her eyes and dropped a kiss onto Viveca's pursed lips as well before returning to her task.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Renee asked and Aramina smirked.

"Make us come, hopefully," She said and Renee snorted while Viveca whacked her arm as a blush made its way onto her face.

"Aramina Cardon!" Viveca scolded half-heartedly as she covered her burning face with her hands and Aramina and Renee's joined laughter echoed in her ears.

\-------

The end of the day was filled with sore muscles as the quartet exited the castle. Corinne was limping slightly and Aramina felt a seed of guilt worm it's way into her heart as the blond turned back slightly to face them. She looked exhausted.

"Well… good night!" She said, before turning back to face the dark streets of Paris.

"Do you not have a place to stay, Corinne?" Aramina asked when Corinne hesitated for a second too long at the castle gates.

"Ahahah, not… exactly, but Miette and I will think of something," Corinne distractedly said as her brows creased in worry. Viveca easily saw through her fake confidence and crossed her arms as Aramina gasped.

"We cannot let this poor girl roam the streets at night. At the mercy of strangers! That would be most tragic. I insist she stays with us," Aramina hissed when she turned towards them. Viveca shifted uncomfortably while Renee frowned.

"I… don't know…" Renee said as Miette came up to Viveca purring with sad cat eyes.

"Aww, _mon petit chaton,"_ She cooed, bending down to gently scratch Miette's chin. "Well… we _do_ have an extra bed now that Constance is gone. Not that she used it much when she was here." Aramina looked at Renee with pleading eyes while Viveca continued to fawn over the cat. Renee sighed and stepped towards Corinne.

"Do you have any money, Corrine?" She asked and Corinne hesitated before reluctantly dropping two coins into her outstretched hand. Renee glanced at them and smiled slightly. "One week."

"Yay, then it's settled! You will stay with us. Come!" Aramina said, waving Corinne in the direction of their shared apartment. The blond tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ears and glanced behind her nervously.

"There's something I have to take care of first, but I'll catch up with you later," She said and Viveca shrugged, already walking down the street.

"Just don't get lost," She called over her shoulder, not bothering to look back.

\-------

"It's been a while, where is she?" Aramina asked, slowly stretching her right leg out behind her and balancing on her left. Viveca glanced up from where she was marking out measurements for her new dress and ran her gaze over the line of Aramina's body. _Perfection._ She thought as Aramina caught her eyes and purposefully lifted her leg above her head with a tiny smirk. _You little shit._ Viveca thought fondly as she stuck her tongue out playfully and attempted to copy her partner.

"What do we know about this Corinne anyway?" Renee asked in response to Aramina's question. Aramina put her leg down with a giggle and switched to practicing her _pliés_ and Viveca stopped attempting to copy her and tore her gaze away before she pricked her finger again.

"Well, she seems nice to me," Aramina responded and Viveca laughed. 

_"Mon cher,_ everyone seems nice to you," She replied and Renee glanced up from her sheet music.

"I don't trust her," Renee reasoned and Viveca heard the door open, "She's just another country girl who won't last a week in the city."

Viveca set her sewing supplies on her desk and cleared her throat as an attempt to get Renee's attention as Corinne strode through the room, a violin bow in hand.

"I thought you might need this, Renee," She said, startling Renee. Corinne handed her the violin bow and, with a groan and a bid of goodnight to Miette, flopped onto the red covered bed across from Renee's blue one. Renee glanced back at Viveca and Aramina who motioned for her to apologize. The girl in blue took a deep breath and stood up, hesitantly walking towards the dozing blonde.

"Corinne, I just wanted to say," She started then realized that Corrine was almost asleep. She started to turn around and Aramina elbowed her back to keep her facing forward.

"Finish," The redhead demanded lowly and Renee nodded.

"Thank you," She whispered before turning away and setting her bow near her drying violin. Viveca wrapped her arms around Renee’s waist and buried her head between her shoulder blades. “Viveca,” Renee whispered hoarsely.

_“Oui?”_ She responded as she placed a fluttering kiss on the back of Renee’s neck. She heard Aramina shuffling things around behind her and she stole a glance over her shoulder to see the redhead finish tucking in their new coworker. Corinne didn't even stir.

“You seem to forget that we have a guest,” Renee responded tightly as she turned around to face her.

“She’s exhausted, she’ll be out for the night,” Aramina said, coming up behind Viveca, perching her head on Viveca’s shoulder, and wrapping her arms around the brunette’s waist. 

“And I am also exhausted,” Renee groaned lowly as Viveca continued to place kisses on her neck and collarbones. Still, Renee tilted her head back to give the fashionista more access which Viveca took full advantage of.

“Aww, _mon coeur_ are you tired?” Viveca asked between kisses as Aramina leaned forward, pressing herself against Viveca to plant a sloppy kiss on Renee's cheek. Viveca felt a spark of arousal shoot through her and her knees almost buckled at the sensation.

“Come on, we actually do need sleep,” Aramina whispered, “Besides, Vivi, you _know_ you can’t keep quiet.”

“Aramina Cardon!” The purple-clad girl exclaimed softly as she let go of Renee and tackled Aramina onto a random bed. Aramina giggled and Viveca decided against tickling her and just kissed her. Green cloth filled her vision as she kicked off her shoes and curled up next to the dancer, who was following her example.

“You smell like mud,” Aramina quipped a few seconds later and Viveca scoffed against her shoulder.

“You feel like dirt,” She responded but curled her arm tighter around her waist.

“Both of you need to shush and go to sleep,” Renee said as she climbed in beside Aramina. Viveca mumbled incoherently as she buried herself further into Aramina and was soon out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, heyoooo!!
> 
> so, i know this chapter is a lot shorter than the first one, but chapter lengths may vary depending on what part of the movie im on
> 
> and like, i've taken a few liberties and messed around with the amount of time they've had together bc lets be honest
> 
> A week is not enough time for them to be master fencers and full-fledged musketeers, come on barbie
> 
> so yeah...
> 
> pls comment and kudos bc it warms my heart and brightens my day!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> \- Zen

Aramina was peacefully walking down the corridor to the grand staircase, mindlessly twirling her broom around and striking fencing stances when she felt herself being tugged into a nearby alcove by none other than their resident musician. Renee smiled gently as Aramina stumbled a bit and, once she righted herself, habitually wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and pushed her flush against the stone wall.

_“Bonjour,”_ She whispered with a pretty flush on her cheeks and Renee tightened her arms around her waist in response with a soft smile, "What's the occasion?"

"Just wanted to spend some time with my favorite dancer before we have to actually get to work," Renee mumbled, tucking her head into the crook of her neck and Aramina giggled.

"That's sweet of you, _mon coeur_. Where's Viveca?" She asked and Renee hummed into her neck, giving the smooth skin a soft peck before pulling back and tracing the side of Aramina's face with a gentle finger. Aramina felt a thrill shoot down her spine and she pressed her body closer to her lover.

"I'm pretty sure she's giving Corinne a crash course on working here," Renee responded as Aramina's breath caught in her throat. The dancer's brow furrowed slightly as her green eyes darted to look at the stone wall behind Renee.

"I wonder what her story is," She quietly mused, lazily threading her fingers through the short strands of hair on Renee's neck, "She didn't look like she came here to be a maid."

"Well… does anyone come to Paris with the thought of being a maid? I recall you coming here with thoughts of becoming a famous dancer." Renee replied, booping the dancer's nose. Aramina giggled and quickly pecked her on the lips before walking out into the corridor. 

Almost immediately, she was yanked back by strong arms into a firm torso and a searing kiss was pressed onto her lips that left her breathless and dizzy with desire. Renee pulled back with a devastating smirk and started to saunter away as Aramina collapsed slightly against the wall. Her limbs felt like jelly and she was sure her heart was going to burst out of her chest at any moment.

"Come, _mon cher_ , we're probably running late," Renee called over her shoulder and Aramina cleared her throat and fanned her face. She hoped it wasn’t as red as it felt, but judging by the look of satisfaction on Renee’s face, it probably was.

"Right… I'm coming, don't worry!" She hurried after her towards the grand staircase where she could see Viveca and Corinne sweeping. Viveca glanced over her shoulder at the dancer and smiled shyly.

_“Bonjour, mon amour,”_ She mouthed, immensely enjoying the blush that alighted upon Viveca’s cheeks.

With a small nod at Corrine who was dutifully sweeping near the edge of the stairs, Aramina got to work, sweeping up and down in long strokes.

The steaming sunlight was partially blocked by a strange contraption that was passing the windows, causing Aramina to look up and break her concentration. It seemed to be a sack made of cloth with a candle in the middle. Aramina furrowed her brows and continued to aimlessly sweep around her already clean section as an astonished voice rang through the halls.

"I can't believe it! It works!" She turned her head just in time to see the prince nearly run Corinne over in his haste to follow his invention. Aramina hid a chuckle behind her hand as she watched the two stumble over their words. She ignored the blatant heart eyes that the two exchanged as her attention became captured by a hissing sound.

“Dang it!” Came the Prince’s disappointed voice as he rushed down the steps, towards the chandelier. She watched with mild curiosity as the Regent stepped into the room. He had always given her the creeps even though she’d never interacted with him.

“You do not exist!” She distantly heard Madame say and she rolled her eyes. She made eye contact with Viveca and made a face before turning to Corinne with a fake dreamy smile.

“Isn't he the dreamiest?” She inquired, leaning on the broom handle and sighing. Viveca scoffed and Aramina didn’t even need to look to see that she was rolling her eyes.

_“Mon-”_ Aramina looked over her shoulder in alarm as the purple-clad girl caught herself, “Aramina, you think _everyone_ is dreamy.” The redhead only sighed in response and smiled, looking at her lovers instead of the prince. 

A terrifying crash echoed throughout the stairwell, causing the normally poised dancer to lose her balance and stumble down a few steps. Shrieks echoed around her as she spotted the prince tumbling down the steps. Her attention was captured by a candle and a piece of the chandelier flying towards her face and without thinking, she kicked her leg up and broke it in half. Her head whipped around and she saw broken shards flying all around her as Viveca snapped a candle in half with her rag, Renee somehow managed to split a glass shard with her feather duster, and Corinne… 

_Well, it seems the country girl is full of surprises._ Aramina glanced around once more, noticing everyone’s eyes flickering between each other quickly. She felt Viveca and Renee’s gaze on her as she picked up her broom and gracefully made her way down the stairs, already hearing Madam’s orders. Viveca brushed past her, her head ducked towards the floor and Renee gave her a look that clearly meant that they would talk later. 

_“Merde,_ that was something!” Corinne let out a breathy chuckle. Aramina noticed the blonde’s hands were shaking, betraying her seemingly carefree nature.

“Corinne, where did you learn to move like that?” Renee asked and Corinne swallowed before glancing around.

“Promise you won’t tell madam?” Aramina nodded and shifted closer, close enough to notice the slight freckles and the slope of Corinne’s nose.

“What is it?” Viveca asked. She had her arms crossed and a look of suspicion on her face. Corinne turned red and glanced around again before leaning in closer. Aramina could feel her breath on her face and was close enough to see the dark blue flecks in her eyes.

“I’ve been training to be,” Corinne’s voice was quiet and the three of them leaned in further, “a _musketeer.”_

_Pardon?_ Surely she had heard wrong. There was no way another girl also had dreams of defending the royal family.

“No way! Me too!” Aramina jumped slightly at Viveca’s loud squeal and quickly nodded.

“Same!”

“Me too!” 

Aramina looked around in bewilderment as Renee surged forward and grabbed her arms.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” She demanded and Aramina placed a gentle hand on her face before remembering herself and abruptly pulling back and stepping out of the musician’s reach.

“I thought you would laugh at me… I mean, a _girl musketeer?_ I’d have better luck being a professional dancer than that.” Aramina stepped away from the small group and smiled.

“How crazy is it that we all have the same dream!” Corinne couldn’t stop the huge grin from spreading across her face and Aramina made eye contact with Viveca, who met her gaze and averted her eyes. Aramina’s brow wrinkled and she was about to ask if the fashionista was alright before the sound of a throat clearing had them all turn around. 

Hèlène stood there, bent over with a mischievous glint in her eye. She jerked her wizened head in the direction of a dark hall, prompting them to follow her.

“Come with me,” She called over her shoulder, her voice not leaving any room for argument. The quartet silently followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am b a c k 
> 
> kinda
> 
> anyway, stay safe yall
> 
> pls leave comments and kudos bc they really make my day!
> 
> \- Zen

Pale slender fingers linked with Renee’s as they followed Hèlène down hallway after hallway, the only sound accompanying them being the soft clicks of her walking staff. Renee looked over Aramina’s shoulder and saw that the dancer had also managed to grab Viveca’s hand as well. Viveca glanced back at them and Renee sent her a reassuring smile and she was positive Aramina had winked because _why else_ would Viveca be blushing. (Their dancer was a flirty one and never passed up a chance to turn them into blushing messes.) She tugged on Aramina’s arm and bent down to whisper in her ear.

“Stop teasing her, we can’t exactly sneak away.” Aramina shivered and pouted. Renee glanced up and saw Viveca looking at them, with an unreadable expression on her face. She tilted her head in curiosity and Viveca turned away, letting go of Aramina’s hand and speeding up to close the slight distance between them and Corrine. Renee furrowed her brow and gently pulled her hand out of Aramina’s and ushered the dancer forward. Frowning to herself, she almost plowed straight into Aramina, who had stopped.

Renee rocked up onto her toes and used her height to see over their heads, just in time to see Helen push a secret panel in the wall.

"What the-" 

Hèlène turned around and jerked her head towards the tunnel. Corinne and Viveca followed without much hesitation, but Aramina lingered at the entrance, nervously glancing around. Renee rolled her eyes and gently shoved her inside, following just in time as the wall shut behind them, encasing them in darkness. She heard Aramina whimper and she placed a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Where are we?"

"What's going on?"

"You ask too many questions!" Hèlène snapped, and Renee felt the floor fall out from under her, sending her on a downward slope to _somewhere._ She heard a lot of screams and swore that something brushed against her legs once or twice. They finally landed in a heap on the floor, in some sort of training room. Renee saw swords and fans, and arrows all lined up against the wall and she gazed in awe.

“What is this place?” Corinne asked. Hèlène turned around and smiled

“This was the old training ground for the musketeers before they moved to Treville’s training ground.” Hèlène moved over to the wall of weapons and picked out a sword, “Do you think you have what it takes to become a musketeer?”

\----

After getting their asses thoroughly kicked by Hèlène, the quartet began their training. The old woman drilled them relentlessly in their basics, to the point where they could barely hold their swords up. (Well, almost all of them. Corrine was still attacking the drills with the same amount of energy as she had started with, but Renee could tell that it was just through sheer force of will and that even _she_ was getting tired.)

It all came to a grinding halt when Viveca fell, narrowly avoiding stabbing herself in the side as her sabre clattered to the floor, nursing a developing cramp in her left calf. Aramina was at her side instantly, gently prying Viveca's hands away from her leg. Renee moved next to them, letting her sabre drop to the ground as she stretched out Viveca's leg. She attempted to shake the light-headedness away and she saw that Aramina was stretching out the wrist that wasn't being held captive by Viveca.

Beside them, Corinne wasn’t faring any better, having taken the chance to lean heavily on the wall, trying not to retch. Her sabre was dangling loosely from her hand and she finally dropped it after a few seconds. 

_“Mon amour,_ please relax,” Renee heard Aramina murmur. Viveca yelped slightly when Renee pressed particularly hard on one spot, prompting Aramina to make a shushing noise and run her thumbs soothingly across the fashionista's knuckles.

“Mina, it hurts,” Viveca groaned softly.

“Hey, hey, hey, Viveca, look at me,” Aramina said, stroking some of her hair back from where it was sticking to her forehead. Viveca cracked her eyes open and slowly pulled herself up. The sight that greeted her was very familiar (albeit during wildly different circumstances) and brought a vivid flush to her cheeks and made her momentarily lightheaded. 

Renee sat on the floor, her slim hips framed by Viveca’s legs and some strands of hair coming out of her usually tightly wound bun. Her eyebrows were creased in concentration as she steadied Viveca’s leg and gently massaged the cramping muscle.

“How are you holding up, Viveca?” Corinne weakly asked, somewhere to the side.

“I’m doing ok,” she managed to reply, tearing her eyes away and meeting Corinne's deep blue eyes. _Well, that was a mistake._ She immediately looked away, her cheeks staining a darker red and focused on the floor beneath her.

"Are we musketeers yet?" Viveca asked as Hèlène moved into her field of vision. The housekeeper tilted her head with a strange mix of joy and disapproval on her face.

"Meet me here, same time tomorrow." Was the reply and Hèlène was gone.

"For an old woman, she sure can move fast," Corinne weakly quipped from where she was sitting. Aramina softly laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Come on, Viveca," Renee said, patting her calf, "Let's get you up." Aramina stood up and Viveca used her as leverage to haul herself up, gingerly placing her weight on one leg. Renee followed and held out a hand to Corinne, who after a moment, grabbed it and stood, stumbling a bit into Renee's space.

"Sorry," the country girl muttered letting go of Renee's hand and walking towards the exit. Renee blinked, confused, and shared a look with her partners. They shrugged and followed after Corinne, with Aramina helping Viveca every so often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, disregard my author's note about messing with the timeline bc i realized i could add angst
> 
> anyway, yeah
> 
> hope you enjoyed kjasdhfkadshf;ajd

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [womaniser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764775) by [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics)




End file.
